Blood And Roses
by silv3r ic3
Summary: Hermione gets a nocturnal visitor and the only clue leading to him are mysterious love letters accompanied by a beautiful white rose. However, in the course of a fortnight, her secret admirer is obsessed and will stop at nothing to make her his own.
1. To The Queen Of My Heart

"Robins passes to Weasley, ooooh- nice dodge there, can they score, there, she's streaking down the field, ah- narrow save by Hufflepuff keeper, Donald." Colin Creevey yelled into the megaphone, his voice booming across the snow splattered Quidditch pitch.

"Hufflepuff in possession of the Quaffle, Fujioka passes to Cadwallader, oh- Cadwallader hit by Bludger. He's falling- probably needs some medication but who cares 'cause Gryffindor's got the Quaffle, Weasley passes to Creevey- who also happens to be my younger brother, brilliant isn't he- and he uses the dangerous Sloth Roll to avoid that bludger there- he shoots aaaaand- he SCORES!" Spittle flew from Colin's mouth. "Booyaw! Take that you little Hufflepuff fuc-"

"Colin!" Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall said at the same time.

Hermione tried to grab the megaphone out of his hands as an indignant roar came up from the Hufflepuffs.

Colin nimbly stepped out of her way. "Oi, Weasley- WATCH OUT!" He yelled as an angry beater Culkin rammed a bludger at Ron, who was Keeping.

Ron barely got out of the way in time.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Foul! Penalty to Gryffindor!"

"Weasley has the Quaffle. She shoots and no doubt she scores!" Triumphant cheers rose up from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Colin was still prancing around, trying to get away from McGonagall and Hermione. "Gryffindor in lead- 250 to 130! Ha take _that_ you useless gits!"

"Colin give me the megaphone this instant!" McGonagall yelled, her hat askew. 

"Never!" He shrieked. "Ooooh- looks like Potter's seen the Golden Snitch!"

Hermione's eyes went to Harry who was flying dangerously high, followed closely by the Hufflepuff Seeker Cantonna. The Snitch suddenly dived, followed by Harry and Cantonna. Harry was roughly shouldered by Cantonna who was ridiculously smaller than he was; almost reluctantly because she was so tiny, Harry shoved her and she just barely hung on to her broom as Harry sped down and flinging out an arm caught the Snitch.

"Harry Potter catches the Snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Colin screeched. "Muahahhahahahaha!" He laughed manically as Harry pulled up. "Oi- what's that little-" Colin began, quickly stifled by McGonagall so that he couldn't yell out any sort of insults.

Hermione screamed as she saw Cantonna streaking towards Harry and before he could even register what had happened, she had rammed into him and he began falling off his broom.

"MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE-" 

"COLIN!"

Hermione blindly ran past the people who were still wondering what had happened. She reached the pitch and ran to where Harry was lying, his team members around him.

"Harry!" She screamed when she saw he was conscious and looked befuddled.

He sat up as Madam Hooch yelled at Cantonna who looked pleased with herself and groaned. "Shit." He cursed.

"Harry mate you alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Harry said. "Good thing there's so much snow and that I was so low or else I'd have a couple of broken bones."

"Are you sure you don't hurt or anything?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide, desperately checking for any wounds.

"Mione-" He groaned as she grabbed his head to check for injuries.

"Leave it Hermione- he's okay." Ron said pulling her off Harry.

"By the way great game." Ginny said, planting a huge kiss on Harry's lips.

"Oi!"

Ginny smiled innocently at Ron as Harry went a deep shade of maroon but looked pleased nevertheless.

"Man that Cantonna chick's too aggressive to be in Hufflepuff don't you think?" Jimmy Peakes asked.

"Definitely." Harry said grimacing a bit as he got up.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"_Yes_ Hermione." Harry said tiredly.

"Hope you're up for some celebrating mate." Seamus Finnigan, who had come down from the stands as well, said. Harry grinned at him and Seamus yelled into the crowd, "Party- Gryffindor Tower!"

It was well past midnight when Harry and Hermione made their way up to the Head dormitories.

Grabbing her favorite night gown, she quietly made her way to the bathroom connecting Harry's and her bedroom. She didn't bother to lock the door for Harry was probably asleep and even if Harry _did_ wake up, she trusted him enough not to care.

She shrugged out of her sleeveless white top and taking of her jeans and her underwear, stepped into one of the showers, letting the warm water invigorate her as steam filled the room. She hummed lightly and closing her eyes, wondered if Ron would ask her to the upcoming Valentine's Ball.

She was running her hands through her bushy hair, taking out the tangles when she heard a small noise.

She stiffened. "Harry?" She called out. There it was again. "Harry, is that you?"

Suddenly, the pale fluorescent lights went off. Her eyes wide as the chilly darkness enveloped her, she turned off the faucet and blindly reached for a towel and wrapping it around her body, stepped out of the shower. 

"Harry this isn't funny, turn on the lights." She commanded, not able to keep the slight waver away from her voice.

There was the noise of feet shuffling and nerves got the better of her and Hermione turned the knob and blindly raced out of the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

A small lamp went on bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. "Her- Hermione? What're you-" Harry stopped, looking at Hermione's almost naked body.

Hermione turned and blushed, wrapping the towel more securely around her, as Harry tried not to stare.

"I- oh- there's someone in the bathroom!" Hermione gasped out.

Harry sat up and grabbed his wand. Determinedly not looking at Hermione, he slowly eased open the bathroom door, as Hermione stood behind him, feeling so very vulnerable without her wand.

"Hermione there's no one here." Harry said softly.

Hermione peeked inside to see the luminous lights back on. She gulped. "I swear I heard someone or- something."

"Maybe you drank too much." Harry said, looking at a point over her left ear.

"I'm telling you Harry there was someone there." Hermione said shakily. "Maybe- maybe they're in my room.

Harry gave her room a brief inspection and sighing, came back. "There's no one here."

Hermione still looked frightened so Harry offered, "Look if you want- just er- you can stay in my room for tonight okay?" His face flushed as he said so.

Hermione numbly nodded, not even fully registering what the dark haired young man had said.

"Just er- why don't you change and uh-"

"Thanks Harry."

"Er- no problem." He said a bit weakly.

Still shivering, Hermione reluctantly went inside the bathroom and quietly closing the door, reached for her nightgown.

Something fell from between the folds of the lavender silk and Hermione nearly had a heart attack.

Looking down, she gasped. A beautiful white rose lay on the floor, beside a thick cream colored envelope. Her hands trembling slightly, she bent down to pick the letter and the rose up. 

As she reached for the rose, a thorn pricked her finger and droplet of her blood oozed on the petals, staining the white with a deep scarlet. Gently sucking on the finger, she laid the rose on the counter and turned the envelope. In fine letters in the front was written, _To Hermione, the queen of my heart_. Her heart thudded. Who had-

A soft knock came from the door and she jumped.

"Hermione you done?" Harry's voice filtered through.

"I- I'm coming." Hermione said. Hoping to exercise her patience, Hermione quickly pulled on her nightgown and with one last look at the bold, scarlet words on the envelope, she hid both the rose and the letter inside one of her drawers and stepped into Harry's bedroom.

A/N: This is my first shot at entering a challenge and a slightly obsessive Colin. I hope that you like this fic... please review and let me know what you think. Oh yeah- if you _do_ like this fic then vote for me at the Daniel Radcliffe Library!


	2. Writings On The Wall

Hermione woke up early that morning, eager to read the letter. She raced into the bathroom and securing the door, opened the drawer hiding the letter.

She gasped when she saw the rose, which had been pure white the night before expect for the blotch of blood. The rose had turned a shimmering blood red in the course of the night and instead of looking withered, looked like it had been kept in water the whole night.

_More like in a pool of blood._ Hermione thought and repressed a shudder. _How did it get like this?_

Putting the rose aside, she reached for the envelope which also had a smear of blood on it.

Hands trembling slightly with excitement, she slipped open the seal with her finger and pulled out a thick, white piece of parchment.

There, written in a deep scarlet ink was…

_My dearest Hermione,  
So pure is your heart,  
So fair is your skin,  
So soft is your touch,  
So beautiful is your hair,  
So exquisite is your smile,  
So luscious are your lips,  
It is but an abuse  
That so fine a creature,  
As you, should  
Walk the dirty retreat  
That is this earth._

You are the Goddess  
Sitting on the shrine  
Of my heart.  
Your eyes so bright,  
Brighter than  
The moon,  
Reflecting the  
Luster of  
The sun.

Yet I look at myself  
In the mirror  
And it is so bare  
Without you  
Held in my arms.  
Do I dare  
Express my heart's  
Deepest desires?

I cannot go  
To sleep  
Not knowing what  
The meeting of  
Tomorrow holds.  
I try to hold you,  
Through all the things  
That I left behind.

I dream of  
The lips  
The smile  
The eyes  
The body  
That hold  
A man's lust  
And affection.

I crawled out of  
The world,  
Through hell  
And back,  
Just for you.  
Can I spend  
The night  
With you?  
Can I  
Tell you this-  
I love you…

Hermione's mouth had fallen open; had Ron really written this? No matter what, he still had the emotional range of a teaspoon, not to mention that he was completely clueless when it came to girls. But if it wasn't Ron, who could it be?

Sighing, she put the letter down and began getting ready for the day.

When she and Harry went down to breakfast though, Hermione was almost positive that Ron had sent the letter, who else could it be if not him? They had both liked each other for years now, they just hadn't really confessed their feelings.

Smiling widely, Hermione seated herself between Ron and Harry, who was kissing Ginny good morning.

"Hey Ron." She said, maybe a little too exuberantly for the next moment Ron wore a befuddled expression on his face.

"Er- hey Mione."

Confused, Hermione returned to filling up her plate with sausages and toast.

Over beside her, Harry and Ginny were locked in a conversation about Quidditch.

Ginny piped, "Well, you know I thought that we'd do something a bit different for the next match, I mean they've already seen the Devil's Sloth Roll so-"

"Gin, will you go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" Harry asked, cutting her off.

Ginny looked a bit surprised at his sudden question, but a smile slowly came to her face. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to go with you!"

Hermione surreptitiously glanced over at Ron who seemed quite oblivious to what was happening on the other side of Hermione. She hoped that since Harry had asked Ginny that Ron would perhaps follow suit and ask Hermione. Unfortunately, no such invitation came from the tall, freckled redhead.

As it turned out, nothing exactly romantic happened during the day; the day was annoyingly mundane, although Ron acted a bit uncomfortable around Hermione.

Looking rather bothered, Hermione stepped into Potions, again sitting between her two best friends.

By the middle of the class however, Ron began fidgeting and nearly dumped a load of Scargrass root into his potion. Thankfully, Hermione stopped him in time or he would've gotten a fail mark for the day's lesson.

After they had corked and handed over their potions to Slughorn's desk, the bell rang.

Ron dawdled behind, red in the face, as Hermione packed up her things and half the Slytherins were still in the class when he blurted out, "Wannagotoballwimme?"

Hermione looked up at him and in her surprise and delight said an ungraceful, "Huh?"

Ron went very red in the face and said, "Do you um- want to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione stood for a second, drinking it all in. Her dream of being with Ron was coming true!

"I'd love to, Ron." She said softly.

Ron just grinned widely and rather suddenly, in front of everyone, pulled Hermione into a bear hug and gave her a deep kiss.

They stepped away, pink in the face, to catcalls and cheers.

"Wondered when you'd get going mate." Harry said, thumping Ron on the back, laughing.

All in all, they left the dungeons in an exponentially lighter mood, laughing and talking.

Telling Ginny the news and after a leisurely dinner, the four returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Thankfully, they didn't have a lot of homework to do and by the time, Hermione had helped Ron with his Transfiguration essay, Harry and Ginny were quite wrapped up in a quiet snog session.

Blushing a bit as they sat all alone, Ron began, "I- er- hope you didn't uh- mind the ah-"

"The kiss?"

Ron went red around the ears. "Umm yeah."

Hermione smiled. "To tell you the truth Ron, I've wanted this for a very long time." She informed him softly.

Ron returned the smile and after a few moments of comfortable silence, he said, "I- um- got something for you." He said blushing.

"You shouldn't have!"

"Come see it." Ron said, standing up and offering Hermione his hand.

Grinning and feeling on top of the world, Hermione followed Ron up the stairs to the boys' dormitory as the sun set in the distance.

"Um- I think you'll like what-" Ron stopped, opening the door.

Hermione gasped.

"Fuck." Ron cursed, paling.

There, with the deep red of the setting sun strewn on the creamy wall of the dormitory, were bold words written in what appeared to be blood, **_Stay away from Hermione_**.


	3. Bleeding Walls

Hermione stood dumbfounded, shocked at what was written upon the wall.

"This is- this is-" Ron was mumbling, more to himself than to her.

"Sick." Hermione whispered, finishing the sentence for Ron, her hazel eyes fixed on the words. Stay away from Hermione- but, but who would do this? I mean this must be some sort of sick joke or something.

Beside her, Ron was deathly white. Stepping forward, his wand raised, he said shakily, "Scourgify."

Nothing happened.

"Scourgify." Ron said, this time more clearly.

Still nothing.

Hand shaking slightly, Hermione raised her own wand and said, "Evanesco."

Nothing happened to the words although they seemed to glimmer slightly.

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione, "What-"

Hermione wasn't listening to him. She stared transfixed at the words as a droplet of blood slowly dripped from the letter 'H'. Sliding painstakingly slowly, leaving a deep red trail behind it, the droplet finally hit the floor, staining the worn rug on the floor crimson.

"Hermione?" Ron called.

Hermione was entranced as she saw another drop sliding down the floor, this time faster. Another drop, then another, then another…

The wall was bleeding, crying crimson tears.

The letters ejaculated faster, streaking the wall with blood.

Hermione's eyes followed a drop as it slowly inched its way nearer to where she was standing.

She couldn't think of anything else, couldn't move as more and more blood raced towards her, she was captivated by this phenomenon as the letters diffused blood more profusely.

"Evanesco." Ron said. "Scourgify. Scourgify!"

Try as much as Ron did, the blood flowed, now pooling around Hermione feet. This isn't right. It was Ron, Ron for heaven's sake!

"Hermione move over." Ron said, pulling her.

She refused to budge as the floor slowly drowned in blood.

She looked up at the words. They were gleaming eerily in the light, shimmering like rubies set into the blood streaked wall. Who did this? Ron sent me the letter! Ron did!

"Hermione let's go!" Ron snarled, and she snapped out of the trance as he pulled her toward the door. He shoved her out and quickly locked the door, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered, as she looked at her soiled shoes.

Ron was shaking like a leaf caught in a cold winter draft. "I- I don't know." He said.

Blood trickled out from under the door.

"Hermione just leave." He commanded.

Shaken, Hermione complied, running down the stairs like a bat out of hell. She suddenly felt very sick.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny called.

She didn't pay attention, feeling sickened to the core and dizzy, she raced out of the common room, running as fast as she could to the head dormitories.

"Greenleaf." She barked out shortly to the portrait guarding the dormitories before covering her mouth with her hand.

The portrait swung open and tripping, she raced up to her room, and flung open the bathroom door.

She spew out vomit all over the floor before she reached the sink and then emptied out her stomach.

Shaking severely, she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished.

"Scourgify." She whispered, and the pool of sick disappeared.

What the hell was that about? She thought woozily as she sank down to the floor.

She pulled off her bloody shoes and threw them against the wall. Covering her face with her hands, she let the tears fall out.

She didn't know for how long she sat there on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, crying; heck, she didn't even know why she was crying. Her mind was devoid of thoughts; all that mattered was getting the tears, the confusion, the frustration, out of her system.

Sniffling, she got up, and went to her room for a change of clothes.

That's when she saw it.

Another letter sitting innocently upon her bed, with a white rose lying next to it.


	4. Hit And Miss

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, feeling nauseated and curious at the same time.

Should I open it? She asked herself. What if it's cursed or something?

She just stood there, facing her bed, unsure of what to do. The letter has to be from Ron, who else would it be? But then Ron and I are practically going out with each other now, why would he send another letter? There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that whoever had sent the letters was not Ron. It can't be anyone else.

And then, even though it was night outside, she saw words in blood form in her minds eye on a wall streaked with red from the dying sun, the bold letters glimmering eerily, transfixing her. As she watched, her eyes wide, a droplet fell down, then another and another until there was a pool forming around her…

And she was drowning in the red liquid…

Where's Ron?

Her breath caught in her chest, her lungs longed for air but… there was blood everywhere and- and she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe…

Where's Ron?

She couldn'tdie… not there…

Hermione stumbled back, tripping over her own feet, gasping for air.

What the hell was that? She thought bewilderedly.

Still panting heavily, she got up and strode to her bed, and grabbed the letter. Going over to her fireplace where there was a merry fire already, she defiantly threw the letter into the flames.

She watched in satisfaction as the letter slowly curled up, burning. As the flames licked her name inscribed in the front of the letter, some red fluid oozed from it. It might've been ink, it might've been blood, but Hermione didn't stay long enough to see it.

She locked the door and closed the windows as she changed into her night clothes. Whoever had sent her these letters was probably just some sick, twisted prankster and she wouldn't fall for whatever they did next.

This is all just some stupid joke and I'm just being paranoid. Hermione thought to herself about the strange sight she had seen. Flicking her wand so that the all the lights but in the fireplace went out, Hermione crawled under the silk covers of her queen bed and fell asleep, thinking, or perhaps even hoping that the prankster would stop.

Little did she know that the real trouble was yet to come…

When Hermione woke up the next morning- she felt like shit.

Feeling almost cheerful even though her head was pounding, she got ready for the day, doing the morning essentials then dressing into her Hogwarts uniform.

As she stood in front of the mirror, she took her hair into a fist and pulled it into a messy ponytail.

Peering closer to the mirror, she saw something different about her appearance.

Hm, got a zit, have to remember to clear that up afterwards. She thought to herself, taking her eyes off the mirror and gathering her school books into her backpack.

Going down to the Heads' common room, she was about to leave for the Great Hall when she heard Harry bound down the stairs, calling, "Hey Hermione, wait up!"

Harry came over to where she was standing and together they left the Head tower.

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. "Mione are you okay? Why'd you suddenly run away from the dorms last night?"

"Long story." Hermione replied stiffly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ron didn't say anything either and he seemed kind of sick after you left. What happened last night?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry can I explain it to you afterwards? I'm really quite hungry." She said, quickening her pace as they dodged around a group of Ravenclaw fourth years.

Harry didn't say anything after that but Hermione kept up her fast pace. She didn't know why she was reluctant to tell Harry about the words on the wall, she just was. Burning the letter last night had felt extremely good then, but now she felt almost guilty for having done so. What if it had been from Ron, perhaps asking her to accompany him to the next Hogsmeade trip, or to help him with his Potions homework, or-

Harry pulled Hermione to him, as a several second year boys went racing past them around the corner.

"Careful." He grunted.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered. Then it clicked in her mind. What had happened to the boys' dorm, it was overflowing with blood when she had left it last night. Had Ron been able to clean up the mess?

Of course he had, otherwise Harry would be asking me about the writing on the wall already. She thought.

The walk to the Great Hall seemed unbearably long to Hermione for she itched to ask Ron about what he done to the mess last night.

They finally reached the hall and Hermione half ran to where she saw Ron was sitting.

"Morning mate." Harry said, clapping a hand to Ron shoulder, as he planted him self between him and Ginny.

Hermione gave Ginny a brief smile before sitting beside Ron.

"What did you do last night?" She asked him immediately.

Ron looked at her with a glazed expression on his face. "It- it-"

"What happened?"

Ron leaned in closer to her. "Everything, the blood, the writing, everything just disappeared when I went back last night."

"How's that possible?" Hermione whispered to him, her curiosity peaked.

"I have no clue."

"So none of the others know about this?"

"No." Ron whispered back. "I think it was some sort of joke, someone trying to pull our leg with that little stunt last night."

"Maybe." Hermione said. She had thought for herself that it was a joke, but having Ron say it, made her a little surer that what was happening was just some stupid prank.

She ad Ron didn't speak of it all day through their classes, and nor did Harry or Ginny bring up why Hermione had rushed from the common room last night.

The day had been mundane, with nothing out of the ordinary and Hermione now felt confident that whatever happened was a joke.

After dinner, Ron and Harry parted with them, saying that they'd go out to the quidditch pitch and play some. Ginny refused to go out in the cold and stayed back with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room as the boys went to get their brooms.

"Mental I swear." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I love quidditch too, but I'm not going to freeze my ass off on a broom for no reason."

Hermione laughed and from the corner of her eye saw their respective boyfriends leave the room, brooms clutched in their hands.

"So you and Ron." Ginny said, smiling broadly. "It was about time it happened. You guys liked each other for ages."

Hermione blushed. "Was it that obvious?"

"You think?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, I have this incredible dress that mum sent me for the ball, want to see it?"

"You bet!"

"Okay, come on, it's upstairs."

Hermione followed Ginny up to the sixth year girls' dormitories.

Just like the night before, they both stopped dead in front of the open doorway, their mouths hanging open in shock.

Hanging from a thread from the ceiling was a muggle Barbie doll with red hair, dressed up in a miniature Hogwarts costume, her neck seemingly slashed, twirling eerily in the still air of the large room... 


	5. Of Dolls And Dreams

Ginny was first to recover.

"What the hell is this?" She exclaimed angrily, striding over to the middle of the room and yanking the doll down from the ceiling. "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

As Ginny went on with her furious rant, Hermione's mind was in a tumble. It was him! She thought. No, it couldn't have been. How could he gain access to the girl's dormitories? But this is the same thing that happened last night! It couldn't have been him! There's no way it could've been him! Maybe it was girl or-

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped and looked into the angry eyes of the furious redhead.

"Any ideas who did this?" She asked heatedly.

Hermione began, "Ginny- just-" Just what? Throw the doll away and pretend all this never happened? Her temple throbbed lightly.

I'm just over reacting- the school work must be stressing me out more than I thought.

"Just dispose of it the doll please. This must be some sort of a prank." Hermione said quietly as the throbbing in her temple became more persistent.

Ginny obliged, instantly disappearing the doll with wave from her wand and a muttered, "Evanesco".

It was a prank! Just some stupid prank!

"I swear if it was that dumb Parkinslut-"

Of course! Hermione thought. Parkinson was a girl and she could've easily gained entry into the girls' dorms.

Hermione's temporary moment of relief was quickly evaporated as fact hit her. Pansy could've entered the girls' dorm, but she had to enter the Gryffindor common room before she could do so.

"It couldn't have been Pansy, Ginny. She doesn't have the Gryffindor password." Hermione said, gently massaging her temple with her fingertips, her eyes closed.

Ginny sighed. "You're right."

Something seemed wrong with the way Ginny had said 'You're right' but Hermione couldn't place it. When she opened her eyes again though, Ginny's face loomed, clear and trustworthy as ever.

"Gin- I have a major headache- can I see your dress tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure!" Ginny said.

Later, back in her warm bed in the Head Tower, Hermione sat sipping a potion to clear the headache, a book propped in on her knee, a quill and roll of parchment lying on the bed next to her.

Setting the potion down, she picked up the parchment on top of the book, copying off a passage from the borrowed library book for her Defense Against The Dark Arts homework.

Vampires are to put it simply- bloodsuckers. They roam by night and the type of blood they drink varies from breed to breed. The most prominent are the 'regular' vampires of the British breed Ari Guya; contradicting with a common belief that the Ari Guya are almost all Muggles, French witch Mirielle la Cova proved that the Ari Guya are mostly wizards, while the less prominent breed Caranack usually drink Muggle blood.

Hermione yawned greatly. Tiredly she went on to the next line.

While all vampires are dangerous and should be treated with caution, perhaps the most dangerous are the Incompertus breed, for little is known about them and they can sometimes infect whole families. People might believe in superstitions surrounding vampires, but it is false that crosses can drive them away. Holy water is not completely effective against

She rubbed her eyes gently. She heard a door slamming and assumed that Harry was back.

vampires. Facing annihilation in the mid-1800s, only about one-tenth of the original number of vampires migrating from Russia live in Europe at present, around 1 000. Also, a great fire set by

Her eyelids were drooping.

Muggles

She struggled to stay awake.

killed

She let the weariness wash over her.

thousands of

The fire and the candles in the room extinguished automatically as Hermione fell into a deep slumber.

Drowning.

Drowning.

Drowning in blood.

Words on walls.

Blood.

A shower of white roses fell in a sinister way, disappearing into the pool of blood.

The words said-

They said-

I'll drink your blood with…

Poison…

Hermione woke up with a start, panting and drenched in sweat. Sunlight was streaming through the high windows, bathing the room in a soft, welcoming golden.

Groaning Hermione sat up.

Her headache was back.

Hermione quickly put on her school robes, hoping to catch an early breakfast and finish her Defense homework. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep!

She hurried out of the Head common room, books in hand. The halls were nearly empty save for the moving portraits.

Just as she rounded the corner, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alcove, making her lose grip of her books.

Hermione cried out a throaty "Oof!" before a hand clapped down on her mouth.

She blindly kicked at her captor and he let go of her, grunting.

Anger in her eyes, she turned to face him and gasped, "Y-you?" 


End file.
